


Voldemort: The Titan of Time

by ThePurpleHippopotamus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Random Updates, Scorbus, but leo lives in CHB, demigods and wizards meet, lily luna is 15, slight AU, slight percabeth, so everyone else is atleast 17, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleHippopotamus/pseuds/ThePurpleHippopotamus
Summary: Last time Kronos tried to rise, the demigods were able to defeat him. This time however, he is not going to take any chance and chooses a more ruthless host, one who won't turn against him at the end, and one who wants revenge just as badly as him- Voldemort. Will the demigods and wizards learn to cooperate in time, or are they just doomed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize  
> This was a story I started when I was in middle school. I was looking through some old files when I found it. My writing style back then was actually atrocious (hopefully I've gotten better now lol). Anyway, I decided to change the plot a little and rewrite it. Enjoy!

Sometimes, Leo thought, being a demigod sucked. There was, of course, the usual _constant_ fighting-or-running-for-your-life thing, and the ADHD and dyslexia, but the absolute _worst_ part of it all was the demigod dreams.

This dream started off normal enough. He was just walking around Central Park, minding his own business, when all of a sudden, a random sinkhole opened up beneath him, and he fell in. He remembered Percy telling the seven once about a quest he and Nico had gone on one, where they had entered into the underworld through central park, but this fall felt like something much longer and more sinister…

"Lord Kronos, your visitor has arrived,” a voice hissed just as Leo slammed into the ground.

_Ouch_. That really hurt.

"Very well, Stheno, show him in,” a deep, gravelly voice that he assumed to be Kronos’s rumbled.

He looked up as the dust settled, but he couldn’t see anyone other than the gorgon who had spoken earlier. She bowed to a stopwatch sitting on a table and ushered someone forward. Just when he thought the dream couldn’t get any weirder, a pale, _nose-less_ man walked up to the table wearing an inky black curtain as if it was a dress. He shuddered. It looked exactly like the monstrosity his Aunt Rosa would wear to funerals.

"Lord Voldemort, welcome to my humble abode," Kronos’s voice came out of the stopwatch.

No-nose, or Voldemort, looked around with clear distaste. "So, _this_ is Tartarus,” he sneered sarcastically.

Leo blinked in surprise. This guy is British?

“I got your proposition,” he continued. “But just to make sure I understand it, if I agree to host what is left of you in that… _muggle_ device, you will make me the most powerful being on this planet and retroactively immortal, because I will be able to control time… correct?”

The Kronos-stopwatch beeped in agreement.

Voldemort paused, momentarily startled by the response before replying, “So what do _you_ get out of this deal? I assume you are not doing this simply out of the goodness of your heart.”

Kronos hesitated. “In the Second Titan War, the wretched demigods destroyed my original host, and by doing so, destroyed most of my essence. However, my faithful servants managed to save a piece of me. Unfortunately, it is, as you stated earlier, a _human_ device, and cannot properly hold me. I am fading, losing more and more of my power, as the days go by. By hosting me, you would preserve my essence, and my essence would amplify your powers.

At this, Voldemort’s eyes narrowed into little slits, giving him an almost snake like appearance. “So,” he said slowly, drawing out the word in anger, “you are saying that if I agree to host you… you will control me?”

Kronos chucked. "It would actually be more like putting a horcrux inside a living thing. I would occasionally be able to see through your eyes, and you get my powers. Besides, I simply desire revenge, and after that I will be perfectly to completely merge my powers with yours and fade away.”

No-Nose considered this for what seemed like ages but probably was only really a minute. Finally, when Leo was ready to just start exploring Tartarus, he replied. "I accept."

"Very well then," said Kronos, "the gods, demigods and wizards won't ever know what hit them!”

Voldemort bent down to pick up the stopwatch and Leo woke up with a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron looked up from his pinochle game with Mr. D as Leo Valdez burst into the Big House (still in his pajamas), panting slightly, his eyes wide open in panic.

“Kronos… Vol..Voldemort… no nose…” he managed to wheeze, completely out of breath before his nose caught on fire.

The old centaur exchanged a look of alarm with Mr. D before he ushered Leo over to a chair.

“Slow down,” he told him, patting the seat, “sit and catch your breath first.”

He sat down and took a big gulp of water before calming down slightly. Then he turned to face them and took a deep breath.

“I had a dream last night.”

_________________________________________________________________________

“Wait, wait, back up a second,” said Travis Stoll, gesturing wildly across the ping-pong table, where all the head counselors, were having their meeting. “What you’re saying is that there are wizards, _British_ wizards, with the accent and everything, who had an evil overlord with no nose, whom they defeated in a giant war like twenty years ago, but is now back because he somehow _merged_ himself with Kronos- whom _we_ defeated nine years ago- and now we have to join said wizards and kill this guy again?”

Leo nodded, grinning weakly back at him. “Yeah, that about sums it up.”

Several counselors groaned. “Will the gods never give us a break?” someone asked.

Lou Ellen glared at the person. “Chiara, just because you’re the daughter of the goddess of good luck doesn’t mean that the rest of the world was born with the gift of nothing bad-

“Hey, calm down,” interrupted Chiara, holding her hands up in a placating gesture. “I was just saying that maybe the gods should try cleaning up their own messes once in a while.”

Chiron banged his fists on the table. “Silence!”

“Order in the court,” muttered Nico out of the corner of his mouth causing Will to giggle.

Chiron turned his glare to them as he continued. “I will be choosing five of you to travel to London and meet with five of their own people in order to learn about Voldemort. In turn you will teach them about Kronos. Be civil when interacting with the wizards, think of yourself as diplomats on this journey.”

“But who is going on this quest?” Asked Katie Gardner, subtly grabbing the pencils out of Connor’s hand before he could shove any more up a sleeping Clovis’s nose. “And won’t we need to contact the Romans for this too? This concerns them as well.”

Chiron nodded at her gratefully. “I have already contacted Praetors [Zhang] and [Ramírez-Arellano], and they said that unfortunately the senate would only allow them to send one demigod on this quest, as Kronos is the Greek aspect of the Titan. They are currently debating over whom they want to send.”

“So, which four demigods are going from here?” Asked Percy, attempting to appear as nonchalant as possible and failing miserably, “Cause, exams are soon and I _really_ need to study fo- ”

“Yes, yes, Percy,” said Leo, rolling his eyes, “We’ve all heard a _million_ times. You need to study so that you can get a good grade on your final exam, which incidentally, you were also studying for last time there was a quest coming up.”

Percy winked and put a finger to his lips. “Shh. Don’t be giving away my secret to everyone!”

Chiron cleared his throat, effectively cutting the banter short. “The people going on this quest have already been chosen by myself and Mr. D. As this is a delicate situation, this is not a volunteer-based operation. You can, of course, refuse to go on the quest, but I hope, for the sake of this world, that you accept.”

The head councilors were, for once, listening in rapt silence.

“The four demigods going on this quest will be Ms. Chase, Mr. Valdez, Mr. DiAngelo, and Mr. Solace. If-” He held up his hand, stopping the voices of protest that had risen around the room, “If any of you have a cause of concern, you may go speak to Mr. D about it later.”

The noise immediately died down to a grumble. A rainbow appeared in the corner of the room, with Reyna’s face in it and the room went silent.

“Well?” Asked Chiron tensely, wheeling around to face her. “What did the council decide?”

“Me,” she replied, a giant grin on her face. “At first the council didn’t want to send a praetor, but after I pointed out that they needed someone with more diplomatic… _finesse_ , they agreed to let me go.”

“So, it is decided then. Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, and Will Solace will be the five demigods going to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, in London, England, in order to meet with the five diplomats of the wizarding world and find a way to eliminate this new threat.”

As Chiron turned to leave, Leo almost burst out laughing. Chiron could be so dramatic sometimes, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too confusing with all the dialog? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into the reactions of some of the wizarding world. This chapter is also mostly dialogue, but it is setting up context for later chapters. Trigger warning for a mentions of torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that was a little unclear in the last chapter was the prophecy. Basically, Chiron and Mr. D have heard it, but they haven't told it to any of the demigods. Also, the events of this chapter take place between the first and second chapters.

Chapter 3

         If you had talked to her even thirty minutes prior, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would have told you that she’d seen and heard it all. But _nothing_ she had experienced in the entire time she’d been at the school could have possibly prepared her for what had just happened. She had just walked into her office and sat down at her desk when she’d heard a cough from somewhere behind her. Whirling around, she grabbed her wand, fully prepared to curse the interloper. However, rather than a person, she came face to face with a face floating in a rainbow. Momentarily dumbstruck by the sight in front of her, she stood there gaping at it. Taking her silence as an advantage, the face began speaking.

         “Greetings, Headmistress,” it intoned gravely, moving back so that more of the creature filled the rainbow. “My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director here at Camp Half Blood, one of the only safe places for the demigods, the children of the gods.”

         McGonagall, who could now see that Chiron was a centaur, took a step back, her head whirling.

         “ _Demigods?_ ” She asked in shock. “I thought they had been wiped out centuries ago, with the fall of Rome!”

         At this the centaur gave a tired laugh.

         “The old gods are unfortunately better at self preservation people give them credit for,” he sighed, wearily rubbing at his face. “They’ve learned how to move with the heart of the west, leaving behind a trail of destruction in their wake. The only thing they need to continue surviving is the belief of people, even if it is just in their subconsciousness or through superstition.”

         “Then are the other stories true as well?” McGonagall asked, a hint of apprehension creeping into her voice. “The ones about the titans and giants?”

         “That’s actually what I’m here to talk to you about,” he replied, leaning forward a little. “A few years ago, the demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter managed to successfully stop the rising of the Kronos, the titan of time, and Krios, the titan of the south, in the Second Titan War. Both titans were banished to Tartarus, the Pit where all monsters come from and go to after they die. After the war, Krios was obliterated so badly, he will take many millennia to even partially regenerate, but Kronos is the most powerful of all the titans. Before he was sent back to the Pit, he managed to contain some of his essence in a small stopwatch. For the past nine years, he had been recovering his strength. And now, he is at a place where he has enough power to transfer his essence- and in extension, his powers- into another person.”

         “That is very troubling news,” McGonagall said, furrowing her brow, “but if you wanted to warn the wizarding world of this, a better place to go would be the ministry.”

         “There is more, Headmistress,” he interrupted. “The person he managed to convince to take on his essence is one that I’m afraid you’re very familiar with. He’s currently, for lack of better words, possessing a wizard by the name of Voldemort.”

         “No,” she whispered, shaking her head vigorously, her volume increasing with each word. “No, no, no, that isn’t possible. V-Voldemort’s _dead_!”

         Chiron nodded grimly.

         “After his death twenty years ago, he was, of course, assigned to the fields of punishment. His punishment for splitting his soul as many times as he did was personally designed by every single god of death from. Every single pantheon.”

         McGonagall shuddered. “Is that not a bit extreme, to be tortured like that for all of eternity, even for what he did?”

         “Perhaps, but the gods do not like it when a mortal attempts to cheat death in such grisly ways.”

         “So what happened?” She asked. “Surely if he was so hated by the gods, he should have had the highest security.”

         “The titan Kronos, even in his weakened state, is so powerful that he can bypass many of the rules of the underworld,” replied Chiron, stroking his beard in apparent distress. “It would not surprise me if any of the guardians of the underworld were, in fact, agents of the titans.”

         McGonagall took a moment to compose herself as the truth fully set in. She sat down in a chair and took a deep breath before addressing the centaur once more.

         “So I assume you’ve called me in order to request wizarding help, am I correct?”

         “Yes.” Chiron hesitated. “All our quests and missions are based off of prophetic dreams and prophecies, and…”

         She sighed. “And your prophecy states that in order for this to be successful, you are wishing to enlist the aid of some of my students.”

         “Not to fight in the war itself. My proposition is to send five of each of our people to a common location. There, they must learn as much as they can about each other, the other world, and their common enemy. These ten people can act as a liaison between our worlds, or as diplomats, if you may.”

         Chiron and McGonagall stared at each other for a moment, each daring the other to back down first.

         “Very well,” said McGonagall, finally breaking the silence. “I’m assuming you have some demigods who fit this criteria in mind?” When Chiron nodded, she continued, “I have a place in mind for the ten of them to safely live together. The address is Number 12 Grimmauld Place.”

         Chiron smiled, relieved. “Thank you very much,” he told her, “I will inform the five demigod representatives immediately.

         “One more thing,” McGonagall interrupted before he could sever the connection. “I will select five students whom I feel are most appropriate to take on this mission. May I know the prophecy, so I know exactly whom to look for?”

         Chiron nodded his head and recited

 

“ _The unlikely pair of life and death_

_face a flower, both loyal and smart_

_The daughter of war is a leader; strong_

_the werewolf’s child has a golden heart_

_an owl’s final chance to spread her wings_

_and befriend the traitor’s lonely son_

_Child of fire, the clock is ticking_

_to find the legacies of the chosen one”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please review with any suggestions or criticisms, or tell me on my [tumblr](https://thepurplehippopotamus.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical errors, or inconsistencies throughout the story, please let me know!


End file.
